fategrandorderfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Шерлок Холмс
Холмс |gender = m |alignment = Нейтральное・Доброе }} Активные навыки Первый Навык= |-| Второй Навык= |-| Третий Навык= Пассивные навыки Благородный фантазм Ранг B = Дарует всем членам группы эффект игнорирования неуязвимости на 3 хода. Дарует им игнорирование защитных эффектов врагов на 3 хода. |overchargeeffect = Повышает их критический урон на 3 хода. |leveleffect = Защита - |l1 = 30% |l2 = 40% |l3 = 45% |l4 = 47.5% |l5 = 50% |chargeeffect = Крит. Урон + |c1 = 50% |c2 = 62.75% |c3 = 75% |c4 = 87.5% |c5 = 100% }} |-| Видео= Вознесение |5}} |12 = |5}} |13 = |5}} |21 = |5}} |22 = |5}} |23 = |5}} |24 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |5}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |5}} |44 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Улучшение навыков |5}} |12 = |5}} |13 = |5}} |21 = |5}} |22 = |5}} |23 = |5}} |24 = |5}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |5}} |41 = |5}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |5}} |44 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |5}} |53 = |5}} |61 = |5}} |62 = |5}} |63 = |5}} |64 = |5}} |71 = |12}} |81 = |15}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Характеристики Уровень связи (Bond) Биография Доступность ''' был доступен для призыва во время: Факты *He has the highest ATK values out of all Rulers. *He shares exact HP values at minimum with EMIYA (Alter), Chiron and Circe. *The phrase Elementary My Dear supposely originated from Sherlock Holmes films. The meaning of it is suppose to be an explanation that Sherlock Holmes gave to his assistant, Dr. Watson, when explaining deductions he had made. *The pose shown in his Noble Phantasm is actually the pose he use when he is deep in thought/lost in thought. *His Stage 4 artwork refers to a scene in "The Adventure of the Naval Treaty". Изображения Saint Graphs= Holmes1.png|Стадия 1 Holmes2.png|Стадия 2 Holems3.png|Стадия 3 Holmes4.png|Стадия 4 HolmesAF.png|День Дурака |-| Иконки= HolmesIcon.png|Стадия 1 SherlockHolmesStage2Icon.png|Стадия 2 SherlockHolmesStage3Icon.png|Стадия 3 SherlockHolmesFinalIcon.png|Стадия 4 |-| Спрайты= HolmesSprite1.png|Стадия 1 HolmesSprite2.png|Стадия 2 HolmesSprite3.png|Стадия 3 S173 card servant 1.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 1) S173 card servant 2.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 2) S173 card servant 3.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 3) Holmesstick.png|Трость и Трубка Holmessphere.png|Неопознанная Сфера |-| Эмоции= Holmes_1.png|Стадия 1 Holmes_2.png|Стадия 2 Holmes_3.png|Стадия 3 Holmes_2_Hologram.png|Голограмма HolmesHurt.png|Стадия 2. Раненый (История Затерянного Пояса Геттердаммерунг) |-| Эссенции= CE640.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress CE707.png|Although Its Scent Still Lingers On Portrait_CE_0738.png|Heroic Spirit Chocolate Sticks CE768.png|Chaldea S.I.U. BakerStreetCEPreview.png|Escape from the Baker Street CE839.png|Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit CE858.png|A Tale of Love and Hope |-| Другое= HolmesOst.jpg|Оффициальный Арт Fate/Grand Order Original Soundtrack II SherlockHolmes Illust01.jpg|Иллюстрация от Яманака Котецу SherlockHolmes Illust02.jpg|Иллюстрация от Яманака Котецу SherlockHolmes Illust03.jpg|Холмс и Тоби от Яманака Котецу HolmesHeroicSpiritTravelingOutfitIllust01.jpg|Концепт Арт Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit от Яманака Котецу